


Close Enough (sequel to Close Encounters)

by be_a_rebel



Series: Close Encounters [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor never asks Dean where he wants to go. Dean never needs to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough (sequel to Close Encounters)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spoilers for SPN S5 finale and major spoilers for plot arcs in previous seasons. Minor spoilers for New Who. Nothing from s5 of Doctor Who, except for the reference to Eleven.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dr.Who.

Dean's pretty sure this Doctor is a total whackjob.

The old one wasn't firing on all cylinders either, but this one? Totally whacko. Like more whacko than most whackos. More whacko than most demons. This guy makes Kali and Lucifer look sensible.

When he tells the Doctor this, the Doctor gives him his usual 'Dean, you are a moron' look and tells him there's no such things as gods.

Or one God.

Dean wonders what the Doctor would make of Cas.

*

One day he wakes up in the Tardis and Cas is sitting on his bed. Staring at him.

Cas will never understand the concept of personal space. He's taught the angel the concept of alcohol and sex and snoring. But personal space?

Never. He thinks that deep, deep down? Cas just really enjoys freaking him out.

Cas is giving him that sad, sad look. Dean kind of wants to punch him in the face. He was having a really awesome dream involving Lisa and the mom from Gilmore Girls.

Not that he watches that show. He's totally better than that.

Cas chooses that moment to put his hand on Dean's knee.

Dean sits up and scrambles back. He isn't having any of that. Just because he's been traveling alone with a strange man in a spaceship does not mean he's doing the horizontal boogie with dudes now. Fuck no.

Somewhere, Sam is laughing really hard.

It takes him a moment to realize he's really not.

"Cas."

"Dean."

Soulful look. Fucking Cas.

Cas is concerned about him. He thinks running away won't solve anything.

It's all bullshit. Cas is worried because Dean's traveling with a madman in a box. That worries Dean too.

But he isn't going to stop.

*

They have their first real fight when Dean gets stuck in a brothel and is almost eaten by Trafinitilas.

Dean's sure the Doctor made the name up. Calling them man eating whores is somehow too impolite for the Doctor.

Dean's sure that the stick up the Doctor's ass probably hurts a lot.

He gets a long lecture about being reckless and never listening (no one ever listens to the Doctor, and Dean is pretty sure that's why he keeps humans around, it keeps life interesting) and being worse than the girls and Jack.

Dean's had experience with this kind of rant from Sam and tunes the Doctor out, going over Zeppelin's greatest hits in his mind.

The Doctor seems to realize he isn't getting through and gives up.

Dean thinks the Doctor needs to get laid and tells him so. He gets an awful glare for his trouble.

Dean's not sure if blue balls are better or a broken heart.

He keeps the thought to himself. For all their sakes.

He realizes that the Doctor was scared.

It's a weird feeling.

*

The first time he meets Captain Jack Harkness, the Captain hits on Dean 27 times.

In one hour.

It is weird and uncomfortable and frankly, Dean just really wants to punch him in his fucking face.

The Doctor of course thinks it's hilarious.

At the end of the hour, the Captain puts a bullet in the brain of a smarmy, liquidy alien who tried to eat Dean's jacket.

At least, Dean thinks it was the things' brain.

He tries not to think about it too much.

The first time Dean meets the Captain, it takes him one hour to start calling him Jack.

He does punch him when Jack grabs his ass. He's only human.

*

This Doctor doesn't get as many girls as the old one did. But he's more okay with guns, less serious yet colder at the same time.

He knows the old Doctor, his old Doctor, would never have taken Dean along.

Dean's too angry, too bitter, too willing to kill. Dean's all the ugly things about humanity and the Doctor loves all the human things Dean is not, intelligence, kindness, sympathy. Pity.

Dean lost all those parts of himself a long time ago.

Dean went to hell for thirty years and he never really came back.

The old Doctor never wanted to take Dean along.

The new one can't take anyone else.

Dean's not sure how feels about it. He's not sure he cares.

*

One night Dean has sex with a tiny redhead with warm eyes and a tiny forehead and he doesn't leave right after.

He tells her about Sam, his little brother whom he's fought to protect his whole life. He talks about how much he loves Sam, how Sam is always worth saving, no matter how crazy things get. He tells her about the time they saw fireworks on the fourth of July, the first time Sam saved his life, the first time Sam hit a target and took a creature down with his bare hands. Killed a vampire. Killed a werewolf. Walked. Smiled.

Sam's first words.

She doesn't say a word.

Dean is sure it's because there's nothing left to say.

*

The Doctor never talks about Sam. Dean's thankful for it. It's one of the reasons he stays.

He's written two letters and stuck them in the night table in his room in the Tardis.

One's for Lisa and Ben. The other one's for Bobby.

There's nothing for Sam. There doesn't need to be.

He knows he hasn't accepted that Sam's gone. He thinks as long as he's on a ship that can travel through space and time, he doesn't need to.

The night table also contains a laser gun that he's kept for Bobby. It's the coolest thing ever.

He never tells the Doctor about any of it. He figures the Tardis will let him know.

*

Dean has his revelation when his jeans are being gnawed on by giant jellyfish with lips that look like those fake vaginas that guys like to stick their dicks into.

The fact that he's about to be swallowed by a giant vagina would be funny if the damn thing's insides weren't full of acid.

The Doctor slides across the shifting floor and sticks his foot in the fucking vagina right next to Dean's.

Dean's never been much for double penetration.

It hits him then, that not only is the Doctor a certified whackjob, he's one too. It isn't a comforting thought.

They end up losing their pants and walking down a room full of the planet's equivalent of nuns in their underwear.

The Doctor isn't rattled at all.

Dean would punch him but he's too relieved that he hasn't been eaten by a giant vagina.

Dean isn't a xenophobe but aliens with tentacles? They're always trouble.

*

Dean travels with the Doctor for six months. The Doctor never asks him where he wants to go.

Dean never needs to tell him.  
﻿﻿


End file.
